The present invention relates to a liquid supply system and, more particularly, to a ripple regulating system for removing pressure ripples generated by a pump included in the liquid supply system.
The present invention provides an ink liquid supply system in an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type for ensuring a constant flow rate of the ink liquid.
Generally, when a piston activated pump is employed in a liquid supply system, pressure ripples are generated in the liquid. The thus generated pressure ripples adversely influence the constant flow rate supply. The constant flow rate supply is very important especially in an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type to achieve correct and clean printing.
Therefore, a ripple regulator is usually disposed in the liquid supply system. However, the conventional ripple regulator is not satisfactory because the conventional ripple regulator cannot minimize the pressure ripples in a short response time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel ripple regulating system for use in a liquid supply system.
Another object of the present invention is to shorten the response time of a ripple regulating system in a liquid supply system which includes a piston activated pump.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, one wall of a ripple regulator is formed by a bellowphragm. A depression mechanism is associated with the bellowphragm in order to apply a preselected pressure to the ripple regulator. A balance pressure detection system is provided for varying the depression pressure of the depression mechanism in response to the variation of the balance pressure.